devfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:CategoryRenameAuto-update
__TOC__ Bug I noticed that this script adds the "Rename" button to every drop-down menu with the 'wikia-menu-button' class, including the Contribute menu. My suggestion would be to change $('.wikia-menu-button .WikiaMenuElement').append(... to $('#WikiaPageHeader > .wikia-menu-button .WikiaMenuElement').append(... so that it only targets the Edit menu. Removal/Delete functionality? What would be nice is if there was a way to *not* give a new name. Perhaps by leaving the New Category field blank, or however it can be coded, it would then *remove* the Old Category entry from pages, replacing it with nothing, and in effect simply removing Outdated/Unnecessary Cats. Combined with the "Delete old Cat" function, and it we'd have it all. --Love Robin (talk) 13:41, April 4, 2014 (UTC) Occasional error message Every so often I get the error message: The page "PAGENAME" could not be created due to error code: "emptypage" Any idea what this is? The last one I got this was for w:c:braceface:Category:Villians which I want to rename to "Antagonists", and is misspelled anyway. --Love Robin (talk) 06:30, August 13, 2014 (UTC) Page Rename will there be equivalent for page renames? ie change all links on "what links here" Reasno 杰诺斯·史林特 04:03, August 26, 2014 (UTC) User group restrictons Would it be possible to restrict this script to sysops-only? Perhaps as a variable preceding the import statement in Common.js. Thanks! :) — SpikeToronto 05:56, November 18, 2014 (UTC) :I would disagree with that notion on the Dev Wiki script because I know some wikis who use the script and are not sysop. I would suggest adding that yourself to your own version of the script somewhere. – Ozuzanna 19:06, November 18, 2014 (UTC) ::One would have to know JS to do that… :( Would it be possible to alter the dev script so that, just above the import over at another wiki, there could be some parameter setting/value that limits the user groups for which the script operates? It could default to autoconfirmed if no parameter is supplied at the importing wiki. Thanks! — SpikeToronto 02:58, November 26, 2014 (UTC) :::Instead of altering the script, you could add a conditional in your import, like so: if (mw.config.get('wgUserGroups').indexOf('sysop') > -1) { importScriptPage('CategoryRenameAuto-update/code.js', 'dev'); } :::-- sqm talk 14:03, 11.26.2014 :::edit→ Or, add the import to mediaWiki:group-sysop.js. -- sqm talk 14:07, 11.26.2014 ::::That’s perfect! I’ll give that a try. Thanks! :) — SpikeToronto 08:08, December 2, 2014 (UTC) ::::It just occurred to me, though, that that will not prevent someone from adding CategoryRenameAuto-update to their personal JS and running it. Will it? — SpikeToronto 08:18, December 2, 2014 (UTC) Error code I tested the CategoryRenameAuto-update script on Test 12 Wiki and received the following error message for some, but not all, of the pages that were re-categorised: : The page at test-12.wikia.com says: The page "" could not be submitted because of error code:"internal_api_error_DBQueryError". Please update the link(s) on that page manually. Could someone please explain why these errors occurred and if they're significant? --[[User:LegendFPS|'LegendFPS']] [[User_talk:LegendFPS|'(Talk)']] •''' 06:28, December 2, 2014 (UTC) :That's likely a error in wikia's config or code, it's not a standard api error code afaik. I'd suggest trying again in a couple of days to see if it's fixed. :: Ok, I'll do that. Thanks. --[[User:LegendFPS|'''LegendFPS]] [[User_talk:LegendFPS|'(Talk)']] • 06:46, December 3, 2014 (UTC)